Starting Over
by jemstones25
Summary: Bella escapes an abusive relationship, along with her baby daughter. She meets Edward, and he helps her realise how good life can be. B x E, A/H, AU OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S Meyers owns all of the characters, I just make them do what I want!**

Starting over

Chapter one: the waiting game.

I found myself once again sitting in the waiting area at the local ER after yet another run in with the 'door', and by door I mean my husband's fist. It's not the Mike was a bad person, because he wasn't, not really, and it was really my own fault anyway. I know how he gets when he has had a few too many and it really wasn't the right time to bring it up. I knew this, and I don't know why I said anything. I didn't even really mean for him to hear it, I was mumbling to myself more than anything. My thoughts were interrupted by the nurse calling my name.

"yes that's me" I said trying not to really draw attention to myself, I got up from my seat in the corner, picked up the carrier which held my 4 week old baby daughter Mia and followed the nurse to yet another waiting room.

Mia's eyelids started to flutter awake, probably because of all the noise of the ER. In the 4 short weeks of her life she had already accompanied me here 6 times. While I was pregnant with her mike left me alone but it felt like he was making up for lost time now that she was born.

I knew what Mike kept doing was not right, or normal but no one would believe me if I said anything, and I couldn't leave him, I know that he loves me.

'Isabella Newton' the doctor said while walking around the corner into the waiting area I was sat in.

'Yes that's me' I said

'And who's this' he said looking at my beautiful daughter. She was going to be a heart breaker when she was older, she had hardly any hair, being only a month old but what little she did have was soft and dark brown, like mine, her eyes were blue like her fathers.

'My daughter Mia, I know I should not really have brought her with me, but my husband had to go out so I had no choice' I looking at the disapproving look he was giving me for bringing a baby so young to a place full of sick people 'she won't be in your way she's really very good'

'That's fine don't worry about it Mrs Newton, how old is she' he said leaning over to get a better look

'4 weeks yesterday' I said, the doctor however, did not respond, he was cooing over my daughter.

The doctor was tall, very tall in fact, at least 6"2' and had dark reddish hair, almost bronze, and he was the most amazingly handsome man I have ever met in my life.

'Please follow me' he said waiting for me to collect my belongings and my daughter in order to follow him.

In the room he led me to, I sat Mia's carrier on the floor beside the bed which I sat on. The doctor examined me, and asked a million question about what happened, I felt like he didn't believe me, I couldn't look in his eyes, it felt like when I did he could tell I was lying, like he could see into my soul.

Eventually he sent me home with painkillers which he assured me were safe to take while breastfeeding. And sent me home with a seemingly joking (but I am pretty sure he meant it) warning about not seeing me around here any time soon.

I loaded Mia into my beat up old truck, which I loved, my father had given it to me when I moved in with him junior year in high school. It was the only thing I have left that is really my own, mike made me throw out all of my photos when my dad died three years ago. I think the only reason I was allowed to keep the truck was because he would have to buy me a vehicle to replace it if he made me get rid of it. And seeing as how he would not let me work, not that I could now with Mia here anyway, but before she came along Mike made me quit my job, saying that he earned enough to live on and that my place is in the kitchen. I should have known then really, but I am stuck now. I have some savings that he doesn't know about, which I have taken form his food allowance that he gives me each week. I have $350 in total. I am not stupid, I know that there may come a time I need to get away from him and I will need money to do that, it's not just about me anymore, I have to keep my daughter safe.

I made my way home, it was now well past midnight, Mia had gone back to sleep after I fed her a bottle outside the hospital which one of the nurses kindly heated for me just before I left.

I went in the house and knew immediately something was different, it was a big house, and I know it sounds strange, but it smelt different, sickly sweet like cheap perfume, I took my daughter up to the nursery and set he in her crib, and added the $20 dollars mike had given me for gas for the truck to my little stash under her mattress. As I left her room, I made sure she was still asleep and turned on the baby monitor picking up the portable one and closed the door quietly behind me.

As I walked to the other end of the long hallway (mike had said he didn't want the baby in the room next to ours as it would wake him in the night if she cried and he could hear it, he never got up if she cried, he had said that it was my fault I got pregnant in the first place (but that what happens when you puke up 2 weeks' worth of contraceptive pills due to stomach flu.)

I could hear noises coming from the bedroom, mike must be watching TV I stupidly thought, ignoring the warning bells going off in my head, I continued down the hall way.

As I opened the bedroom door I was confronted with an image that would surely haunt me for the rest of my life. My darling husband was sprawled out on _our _bed with some bottle blond tramp riding him hard.

'Oh yeh baby that's it just like that' mike was moaning and the tramp held on to _our _headboard to steady herself; they didn't even hear the door open. I must have made some sort of noise because the nest thing I knew Mike was dragging me by my hair down to the kitchen yelling in my face.

'What are you doing home I told you go get your fat ass the hospital'

'I went they let me come home' I whimpered as he threw me across the kitchen floor, the back of my head connecting loudly with the floor cabinets. I didn't have time to brace myself as he kicked me square in the stomach twice.

'what do you have to say for yourself' he bellowed, I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he got in my face, just them the baby monitor that I was still somehow holding on to sounded with the cries of my daughter.

'Shut that fucking kid up' he said in an eerily calm voice, a chilling difference between the racket he was making before.

My head was fuzzy; I could not answer him, or do anything.

'Fine then' he said in that terrifyingly calm voice 'I will shut it up' and with that he stormed out of the kitchen in the direction of the baby's room.

Adrenalin kicked in, or the instinct to protect your children, I don't know which but I was up shoes stairs faster that I would have thought possible. I stood in front of the door, blocking his way into the nursery.

'Get out of the way' he enunciated slowly, while reaching around me to open the door

'Its ok sweetie, I'll deal with her, you take care of your guest, I'm sorry for the disturbance, and I'll be more quite in the future'

He stared at me for what felt like hours before slowly backing away.

'Ok then darling I'll need to gives Jessica a ride home anyway, I won't be too long I'll see you soon'

And just like that, like nothing had happened he left the house with the tramp following behind him. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Mia was still whimpering from behind the closed door. I didn't dare move until I heard the car pull out of the drive.

I didn't know how long I had but I knew I had to go, and I had to go now, I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to my little angel. With as much speed as I could gather I raced back down to the kitchen to collect the bottles for Mia, then back up stairs to my room to pack my clothes, then in to Mia's rooms to get her things together, just the necessities, the first things my hands touched. And raced then all down to my truck along with Mia's carry cot and her pram, then I collected the money that I had saved and picked up Mia from her crib. I loaded her in to the car and as fast as I could I sped away from the house. I was free. Admittedly I had nowhere to go, and I had $370 dollars to my name, but I was free.

I knew my car was easily recognisable so I pulled into the driveway of an abandoned house and turned off the ignition, and just sat there. I reached behind me to feel my head and pulled back my hand wincing at the pain I felt there. Blood. A lot of blood, the back of my shirt was soaked I realised. How could I not have noticed? My stomach was hurting too now that I thought about it, and my ribs. Distantly I heard a baby crying, but I couldn't place the sound, it was familiar, but far away. I heard someone call my name, and I vaguely became aware of my door opening, then it all went black...

AN I really hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, please let me know what you thought via the review button. Thanx.

Jemstones25


	2. Chapter 2

Starting over

Chapter 2

EPOV

The day has been shit, utter rubbish. I am currently working as the new boy on campus in the ER department of northwest hospital in Seattle in the sunny state of Washington, ok not so much with the sunny; actually Washington is the wettest state in the US. The only upside of my day having been that I treated the most beautiful woman that I have ever met, ever, and I have met some beautiful women in my life. She was not more that 5"4', with shiny long mahogany hair tied back in to a pony tail. And the deepest most mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes that I have ever seen, I could have lost myself for days in her eyes, I felt myself drawn to her, but she didn't even realise I was there I don't think, she seemed very withdrawn and would only look at me if I spoke to her directly. She had the cutest baby I have ever seen in my life with her, big blue eyes, deep like her mothers, you could tell just by looking at her that she was taking everything in around her. She was married though, she had a ring on. Shame.

To make a bad day worse on my way home my car, my beloved Volvo, got a flat, so I go to my trunk to get the spare, wouldn't ya know it, not there. I will kill Emmett when I see him next. Of course no service on my cell, so I end up going for a walk. In the rain. In the middle of December. With no coat. At 2:15 in the morning. Great.

So now I find myself walking up a god forsaken hill to find cell phone signal because I know there is nothing around for miles only houses.

Beep beep

Thank god, my cell phone will work now so I dial triple a to get some help.

After a short phone call during which I tell them woman on the phone my location and the problem with my car. They will take 3 hours. God knows why. But that's what she said.

Faintly from a little way further up the hill I hear a baby crying, screaming more like. I am a doctor, it's a distressed cry, and training kicks in. I run towards the sound.

Where the hell is that coming from, the crying is getting louder, but I can't see where the child is, it sounds young. A ha. Found it.

A beat up Chevy truck is parked in the drive of an abandoned house and there is a baby inside.

What sort of parent leaves a baby in a car? I am so angry; I wrench the car door open to see the child. She looks familiar, the baby from earlier. Then I notice.

The child is not alone. The woman, my patient from earlier is slumped forward on the steering wheel, and there is blood, a lot of blood all over her seat.

'Mrs Newton' I call, no response, I rush around to open her door. She is barely conscious she had lost a lot of blood.

'Its ok Mrs. Newton I am going to get some help, I'll call you an ambulance'

That's the wrong thing to say she starts screaming

'no no no no no hospitals, he'll find me, please no, he'll find us' she screams, I knew that she hadn't run in to a door, it was obvious from her demeanour that someone was hurting this beautiful woman. And she had had 6 more injuries like it in the past month, all household accidents apparently. Alarm bells were ringing.

'Ok its ok I'm a doctor, I'm going to get some help but I won't take you to the hospital ok. Calm down can you tell me where it hurts.' I get no response, she has passed out. Shit.

I get my cell out again a dial the only number I can think of for help.

'Dad'

'Edward it is half past two in the morning this better be good'

'dad you got to help me, there is a woman she has a head injury she won't allow me to take her to hospital, she's beat up pretty bad I saw her earlier in the ER but these are new injuries, I think she is being abused'

'Ok son, I will be there as soon as I can, where are you'

I give him my location. 'please bring mum too, there is a baby here 4 weeks, I can't take care of both of them, I don't know if the baby is hurt, I don't think she is, but bring mum, she can take care of the child.'

'Ok son, Esme...' I hear as the phone cuts off. He won't be long they live not five minutes drive away.

I go back to the car Isabella, is still unconscious, I have to stop the bleeding. I remove my jacket, and press it against her head.

Minutes later I hear my dad's car pull up and he is by my side in an instant. My mum rushes to the other side to sooth the baby. The distressed crying ceases and is replaces by soft whimpers. The baby is not hurt. Thank God. Just hungry. Thankfully it has stopped raining at this point. But its pitch black, we can't see anything.

'Dad, we need to move her, I can't see what I'm doing here'

'Your right het here into the bed of the truck, stay in the back with her I'll drive home, Es, can you take the baby'

'Mia, her name is Mia' I interrupt

'Take Mia home in our car, and care for her, we will follow along behind you. Where is your car?'

'Flat tire it's about a mile down the hill, Emmett stole my spare, oh shit triple a will be here soon'

'Es call Emmett get his ass up to stay with Edwards car, I need Edward with me'

'Ok' and with that my mother takes Mia to their car and drives away'

My father and I carefully place Isabella in the bed of the her truck so I could keep the pressure on her wound.

'You're going to be ok, I've got you' she was still breathing but her pulse was getting weaker.

We arrived at home (yes I'm staying at my parent's house) and quickly unloaded Isabella and took her to my father's office which had an examination table in it.

I was exhausted, after an hour of trying to stop the bleeding we finally succeeded; dad stitched up her would and examined her more thoroughly only to discover severe bruising on her stomach and ribs.

I have been awake for close to 48 hours now I need to sleep. I called the hospital and told them I had an emergency and took 2 weeks off. I was not leaving her. I felt a strange need to protect her. And I'll be dammed if I am going to let her out of my sight.

Emmett showed up with my car sometime later, and I curled up in my room with was down the hall to the office, and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of mahogany hair and chocolate eyes. I have never slept better in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: S Meyers owns all of the characters, I just make them do what I want!**

Starting Over

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was faintly aware of noises somewhere in the distance. I was aware that I was lying flat on my back, wait a minute, I was laying down, I'm not in my truck then, where am I? Oh God Mia.

'She's safe don't worry' I must have said that out loud. Who the hell was that, I tried to open my eyes but they would not obey my commands, I needed to make sure she was safe with my own eyes. I could not rely on some unknown voice to tell me. Oh NO if I am in the hospital they would have called Mike.

But it didn't smell like a hospital. It smelt like old books and furniture polish. My eyes opened finally.

'Welcome back'

I recognized the green eyed man in front of my, but I could not remember why.

'I recognize you' I said to him, he smiled at me softly.

'Do you know who you are?' he asked moving closer to edge of the small bed I was laying on. It was awkward to look at him, due to the fact that I was lying completely on my back with no pillows and it made my neck ache to raise my head.

'Don't try to move, you must be sore, I'll get some more pain medication for you, I think you're due for some more. Now do you remember your name, or what happened to you?

'Yes my name is Isabella Newton' I cringed at my last name, I would have to address that situation soon 'but I go by Bella, why do I know you? Why can't I remember why I know you, am I dying, where's my daughter' my brain kept firing questions at me and apparently I have no filter to keep my mouth repeating them at the moment.

Green eyes chuckled. 'ok one at a time, I would imagine you recognize me because I was the doctor that treated you earlier, I don't think you remember because you were not really paying much attention at the time, and with everything that followed you just forgot, it's perfectly normal, so no you are not dying at the moment. And your daughter, Mia wasn't it? She's sleeping at the moment, my mother has been caring for her, she has been fed and bathed, do not fret, worry does not help the healing process. You are safe now'

For some reason, I trusted his words, I felt safe with him, I had some more questions though.

'I have some more question' I said

'I'm sure you do, and in due time they will be answered, but you need to rest' he said as he got up off of the bed and walked to the door.

'Wait,' I was suddenly aware that I was going to be alone if he left, I wanted him to stay, and I felt safe with him. 'Please don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone'

He smiled gently and walked back to me and took my hand. I'm sure it was supposed to be a comforting gesture but I came alive at his touch and electricity surged though me though my fingers. I'm sure he felt it too because he was staring uncertainly at where his hand was joined with mine.

'I was only going to inform my father that you were awake, and that you needed more medication, I'll be right back I promise.'

'Oh, ok thank you' he smiled at me again 'for everything'

'You are most welcome Bella, I'll be right back'

With that he glided from the room and closed the door behind him. I looked around the room I was in, it looked like a library, but there was a large wooden desk in the corner, it must be a study. There were medical supplies; I became more aware of my body at this point, having properly woken up. I ached terribly, I wanted to sit up, but I was told not to move so I didn't. The pain in my stomach and my ribs flared as I tried to get more comfortable. It all came flooding back to me. The events of the night. Mike and that tramp, the fight, Oh God I left him. I took my stuff and my daughter and I ran. It had been an instinct to protect my child at the time, but now that I reflected on it, doubts about my actions attacked me from every angle. How would I live, I had no job, and even if I had one I had no child care and after what I had been thorough there was no way I was going to allow some stranger to care for my daughter. Tears were streaming down my face; I had to get a grip.

The door opened at this point and two men entered the room, I tried to compose myself, but failed miserably, what must they think of me, my mother always said first impressions are the most important. I was a mess. The man from before rushed over to me, 'are you in pain, we have more pain killers for you' he reached out for my hand but seemed to think better of it, instead he said 'Bella this is my Father Carlisle' he smiled warmly at me.

'Good evening, Bella, Edward told me you have question for us, but first I'm sure you would like some relief' he walked slowly, and cautiously over to me and injected what I assumed was painkillers in to the IV I only just realized was attached to the vein in the crook of my elbow. 'Now what were the questions that you had?

Suddenly being put on the spot caused my mind to go blank 'err' they both chuckled, this seemed to 'don't worry, take your time'

This helped 'can you tell me where I am'

'You are at my house' Carlisle said, I expected him to elaborate, but he didn't.

'Ok, how did I get here?'

Edward spoke this time, 'I found you late last night in your truck, in the drive way of an abandoned at house, your daughter was crying, it was that which alerted me of your presence there, my tire had blown out and I was calling for aid when I heard her cry, I found your truck and realized you were unconscious inside and called my parents at help me with you, my mother cared for your daughter, while my father and I were attending to you. We brought you here, and my father stitched your head wound and strapped your ribs.'

I processed that information and thought about my next question.

'You said that was last night' they nodded 'what time is it?'

'A little after 10pm, now can you tell us what happened to you'

I froze. They noticed. 'It's ok, Bella. Whenever you are ready, I'll be here to listen.' I nodded.

'Can I see my daughter, I will tell you what happened, but I want my daughter with me when I do, I need to make sure she is ok first.' Edward nodded and smiled, he looked at Carlisle, and he silently left the room. Edward moved towards me and perched on the side of my bed. He took my hand just as the door opened and Carlisle entered holding my daughter. Tears immediately welled up in my eyes again as Edward helped to sit me up and she was placed in my arms. She was safe. I could have lost her. If mike had harmed her last night, that would have been the end of my life.

I took a deep breath and began. I told them everything. My life story since I met Mike. They both listened quietly, though I could feel Edward tensing at certain points. His grip on my hand would get slightly tighter when I mentioned the violence.

When I had finished Edward spoke.

'I suspected as much when you came in to ER yesterday evening, I am so sorry this happened to you. I would like to help you, if you'll let me.'

'Why?' I said but my eyes began to get heavy, I felt drained.

'Because you need help, Bella. You are going to stay here, ok' I reluctantly nodded my agreement, and he smiled triumphantly at me. 'Good, let me show you to your room, Mia is staying down the hall from you'

I nodded. A woman who I assumed was Edwards mother came into the room and introduced herself as such. I did not catch her name. She took Mia form me and told me she was going to put her to bed as I could rest. Edward led me to the bedroom I was staying in. I noticed that my bags were here. Edward got my attention by clearing his throat.

'well, err good night then Bella' he said awkwardly, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck 'sweet dreams, and I'll see you in the morning' I smiled at him. I walked over to him

'Good night Edward' I said and leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek 'and thank you'

AN so….I hope you liked it. Please review.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS, I JUST LIKE TO MESS WITH THEM!**

Chapter 4

_B POV_

I awoke with a start. A cold sweat all over my body. It was a dream. It felt so real. As I lay in the soft comfortable bed of the room I am staying in. The alarm clock on the bedside table said it was just after 4 in the morning. Mia should have woken up for her feed by now. I got up out of the bed and slipped on the robe on the back of my bathroom door, and crept down the hall to where Esme said Mia would be sleeping. I listened by the door for any noises coming from inside before, as quietly as I could, opened the door and went in.

Edward was sitting in a rocking chair on the far side of the room, he was sleeping peacefully, just behind him was a bottle, a quarter filled with milk, and Mia was resting on his chest, cradled securely in his arms. The sight melted my heart and brought a tear to my eye. I had met this man today and he had already spent more time and made more effort with my daughter and myself than mike had for her entire life. The feelings that this thought brought about surprised me. I was falling for him. How is that even possible? Well possible or not, that's how I feel, I thought to myself.

I moved towards them, trying not to make any sound. As much as I wanted to leave them in their current position, I knew I couldn't, over protective mothering instincts kicked in and the what if's flooded my mind. What if she is not comfortable, what if she wriggles out of his embrace, what if he drops her by accident. No, I could not leave them like this.

As I moved towards them, I must have made a sound, because Edwards's eyes flew open, I gasped, he had startled me, I did not expect him to awaken so suddenly, instinctively his arm tightened protectively around my daughter.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you' I whispered

'I was just feeding her, I must have fallen sleep' he said his words sounded more like an apology than a statement.

'You could have woken me up, I don't expect you to take care of her, she is my responsibility.'

'I'm sorry, I was going to but you just seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you, I'm sorry, I didn't think.' He was panicking a little; he thought I would be upset. I smiled softly at him. I took Mia from his arms and settled her into her crib, and turned back to him.

He was shifting uncomfortable on his feet. I walked over to him and surprised myself by putting my arms around his waist. He was shocked but recovered quickly 'thank you' I murmured into his chest. His embrace tightened and he leaned his head down and nuzzled his nose into my hair. I am sure I heard him inhale. I felt him relax. Tears welled up in my eyes and I sniffled into his shirt. He pulled back and looked in to my eyes.

'What's wrong, why are you crying' he asked tenderly.

'I'm sorry' I sniffed 'I don't know why I am crying' he chuckled easily. 'It's just that, well, I'm not used to people being so kind to me, I'm not used to anyone, but me caring for Mia, and I am still having a hard time understanding why you want to help me. Wouldn't it have been easier to leave us in my truck? I'm sorry'

'don't be sorry, love, I understand, I want to help you, simply because you need help, and I have been raised to give my aide when it is possible for me to do so. But more than that, and I am sorry if this seems a little fast seeing as I just met you yesterday, but I feel drawn to you in a way that I cannot explain properly. I want to be there for you, and I want to protect you and Mia, I feel like I love her already as if she was my own daughter. 'He paused and looked deeply in to my eyes, into my soul looking for my reaction to his words. Then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips and then my cheek as he whispered into my ear 'I love her almost as much as I love her mother.'

I gasped and pulled back to look at him.

'y-y-you love me?' how could he love me, I know I said I was falling for him but there is no way that this wonderful man could love me in the way that I love him? Is there?

'Yes, I love you, I know it's fast and sudden but I have never loved anyone more than I love you. I am in love with you. I know that it's wrong, and I know that you're married, but I love you, I have from the moment you came into the hospital yesterday afternoon. And if you'll have me I promise you that I will never let you go.' He brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it with his thumb as he spoke that words which made my knees weak and sent blissful shivers up and down my spine.

I leaned my forehead against his chest and laughed. He seemed to stiffen and I realised how my reaction would seem to him so I looked up into his eyes and leant up to kiss him with everything that I have inside me.

He was stunned by my action at first but soon returned that kiss enthusiastically. We had to pull apart for the need to breath. I placed my forehead back against his chest to regain my breath, and my courage. I looked up at him and smiled.

'Edward, I love you, more than words can describe, you make me feel complete. I don't know what will happen in the future, but I can tell you with upmost certainty that whatever happens I will love you forever. I know that my life is a mess at the moment, and I am soon to be in the middle of a divorce, and I know that it will be difficult, but if you say you will be there with me, I know I will be Fine.'

His face broke into the most dazzling smile I have ever seen on another human being; it literally made my heart skip a beat. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

'I love you, Bella' he whispered reverently into my ear.

'I love you too.' He reached down and grasped my hand in his and led me silently from Mia's room, closing the door behind him and then turning in the opposite direction from my room. I have no idea where we were going.

'You are staying with me in my room form now onwards. If you would like to that is? I just want to hold you in my arms tonight. Now that I've got you I am never letting you go.' He said glancing back at me as he led me down the unfamiliar hallway.

'Ok,' I said shyly. 'Wait ' Abruptly I stopped mid stride, halting him with a yank of my arm.

'What is it sweetheart?'

'Your parents'

'No they can't come too' he said grinning amusedly at me as he spoke.

'No, that not what I meant, what will they think if they find me in your room instead of mine?'

'They won't think anything, my father knows how I feel about you, no doubt my mother knows by now or at least suspects. They will be happy for us.' He caressed my cheek again reassuringly and he gently tugged at my arm for me to follow him again. We arrived at his door moments later and he opened it and pulled me inside. He led me over to his bed and pulled back the covers and helped me get in, then went to his chest of draws and pulled out some sleep pants and started to get undressed. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks as I was watching him intently. He caught me staring and smirked at me. My blush deepened and he chuckled at me as I turned away.

I felt the other side of the bed dip with his weight as he climbed in. He put his arms around my waist and pulled my into his side and snuggled us down in the duvet. He kissed my neck and then my cheek and turned my face towards him to kiss my lips. 'I love you, my Bella,' he whispered as he settled his face in my hair. 'I love you too.' I said as I drifted off in to the most peaceful slumber I have ever had.

**A/N sorry that it took so long to update. Things have been crazy! Please review and let me know what you think! **

'


End file.
